


beauty and disgrace

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prison is not a pretty place.





	beauty and disgrace

Prison is not a pretty place. That fact becomes abundantly clear almost instantly. There is no luxury, no beauty. Nothing of what Oksana craves. 

But. There  _is_  this. 

A locked room and a beautiful girl. The drag of her mouth against another, of flesh against flesh. Two bodies intertwined; two people merging as one. 

Nadia is a pretty little thing. Susceptible to manipulation but not as helpless as some of the others. Not as pathetic. 

Oksana likes her all the more for it. Enjoys the fight she has, the fire it brings to their little game.  

She knows it will make her inevitable victory sweeter. 

“Please,” Nadia calls. Bucks up to where three of Oksana’s fingers are buried in her cunt. Her voice is shaky and desperate and filled with desire, and it makes Oksana grin. Makes her eyes twinkle with a mischievous glint as her mouth curls. 

She quickens the pace of her fingers. Rubs the pad of her thumb against Nadia’s clit with an unrelenting pressure and leans down to kiss her. To whisper sweet nothings against her skin, each word said in a voice that edges on mocking. 

Nadia comes with a silent cry, eyes wide and glassy as they stare up at her. There is trust, there. The familiar glaze of adoration. Oksana smiles. 

She plans to use it against her. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
